Sweet and Simple
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Christmas is one of the best times of the year, but with Kris Kringle happening at Raimon Junior high School, Aoi is dying to know who her Kris Kringle is, for they have left her small clues for the occasion. Request fanfic from Shiranai Atsune


**Ok I'm not stupid. I know the Christmas season is over, but I started writing this two weeks before Christmas, and then I went away from the New Years so I didn't have time to finish/post it, so yeah :P hope you enjoy it :D p.s this is a request fanfic from Shiranai Atsune p.p.s Shiranai, I'm sorry it took so long _**

Aoi's P.O.V

I could easily see my breath as I breathed in and out due to the winter cold. I rubbed my hands together to try and keep them warm, but the falling snow kept them icy cold. I truly did love this time of year. Christmas, when everyone spends time together, exchanging presents and gifts, and just the warm feeling you get from seeing everyone so happy. Yet the only part that was gruesome about this season was having to wake up and get out of your nice warm bed in the early hours of the morning and walk to school in the snow. Yet I didn't mind. Seeing everyone at school made me forget about the general morning struggle.  
>I finally made through the gates of our school, and quickly made my way into the main building, having a massive gush of wind blow, feeling as if it went through me straight to the bone. Still rubbing my hands together with my teeth chattering, I went up stairs to the classroom to get ready for the day.<br>I slid the classroom's door open and headed inside, being greeted by some of my classmates, and sat down at my desk. Before I could even start unpacking my school bag, I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders, giving me a fright.  
>"Good morning Aoi!" Tenma said loudly and happy as always.<br>"Oh hey Tenma," I replied, turning around to see him. "You scared me."  
>"Oops. Sorry about that," he said smiling and scratching the back of his head.<br>"What about me?" I heard. I looked past Tenma and found Shinsuke.  
>"Oh I'm sorry Shinsuke. Good morning to you too." He smiled back to me ad walked around to the front of my desk. "So are you excited?"<br>"For what?" I asked.  
>"For Christmas of course!" Tenma said after walking around to the front of my desk as Shinsuke did.<br>"Well of course I am. I mean I know it's still a couple weeks away, but I'm still excited," I said. "I take it you two are as well?"  
>They both insanely nodded, making me laugh. "Those two," I thought to myself.<p>

The first bell for the bell rang through the school, and everyone began taking their sits as our teacher walked in, as he did every day.  
>"Alright everyone. Now before I start any of the normal homeroom duties, I have an announcement," he said. "Starting today we will be beginning our Kris Kringle. Now since you're all first years, you probably don't know that each year around this time, every class of every year level does Kris Kringle. Who here has done Kris Kringle before?"<br>I raised my hand before looking around the classroom. Not one other person had their hand up. I was a little disappointed. They didn't know what they were missing.  
>"Alright Aoi. Would you like to explain what Kris Kringle is?" Our teacher asked.<br>I stood up from my chair and stated how Kris Kringle worked. "Well, everyone's name is written on separate pieces of paper and is put into a hat or bowl, and each person in the class chooses a name at random. Whoever's name you have is your Kris Kringle. Basically all you do is leave little gifts like chocolate for them doing the time of Kris Kringle, without them knowing. Then on the last day, you get them a big present and they have to try and guess who's their Kris Kringle. Then you can give them the present you got them."  
>Everyone seemed to be excited about the idea, for everyone started chatting and talking to each other once I had finished speaking.<br>"Ok. So everyone gets the idea. Now, I've already written everyone's names down. So everyone stand up and come choose a name," he said.

Everyone quickly stood up and lined up, pushing and shoving to try and get to the front. Tenma, Shinsuke and I decided to avoid the madness and stick to the back of the line.  
>"This is so exciting! I can't wait to see how I get," Tenma said. "I hope it's one of you guys."<br>"Yeah me too," Shinsuke said.  
>"But you guys need to remember that you're not allowed to tell anyone how you get," I said firmly.<br>"You not?" Tenma asked.  
>"Of course Tenma. Then that person you tell might tell the person you have as your Kris Kringle, then it won't be a surprise," Shinsuke said.<br>"Exactly," I said.  
>We finally made it to the front of the line, and the three of us chose the last three names. I slowly looked at mine and saw the name "Nishizono Shinsuke".<br>"This is perfect. I know exactly what Shinuke would want," I thought, pleased with my chose.  
>"Are you happy with your Kris Kringle?" I asked Tenma, who was still next to me.<br>"Yeah, I'm super happy," he replied.

XxxxxX

The rest of the day seemed like any other ordinary day. Nothing super exciting, interesting or majorly thrilling happened, just normal classes with the same people I see every day. And like any other day, there was normal soccer practise. After the end of day bell went, I quickly headed to my locker. But I noticed something sticking out of my locker when I walked closer and closer to it, until I could recognise what is was. It was an origami lily. The stork of it was placed in the gap of the locker door. I had no idea if it was a prank or if it was put in the wrong locker, so I carefully pulled it out of the gap. I looked at it for a few seconds, examining it. The detail was amazing. It truly looked like a proper white lily, my favourite flower. Then I noticed there was a little christmas card tied to the stork.  
>It read, "To Aoi, many more to come - KK." So it was for Kris Kringle. I thought for Kris Kringle there small gifts would be like sweets, but this would have taken them ages to make. I was extremely impressed, and flattered.<br>"Who could it be?" I thought.  
>"Aoi!" I heard my name called behind me, before I turned around to see how it was. It was Tenma, waving his arms about at the end of the corridor. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He yelled. "Practise is about to start, and we need our managers!"<br>"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled back to him, before grabbing my things and meeting with him, making sure I had my lily.

"Hey, where'd you get that paper flower from?" Tenma asked with interest pointing to the flower in my hand.  
>"It's a small gift from my Kris Kringle," I said with a overly cheerful smile.<br>"Really? Wow, that was fast," Tenma said trailing off in his words.  
>"What do you mean "that was fast"?"<br>"Oh, I just meant that we only got our Kris Kringles today, so that was pretty fast for someone to already give you something, if you know what I mean," Tenma explained in a rushed voiced.  
>"Well, I guess you have a point there," I said, looking at the lily. "But it was kind of them to make me this."<p>

XxxxxX

As the all the boys practised their usual techniques and training menus, with Coach Endou-san and Kidou-san helping them out, and us girls sitting on the side bench, with Akane constantly taking as many pictures of Shindou as possible and Midori shouting and encouraging the boys, I sat there and let my mind wonder, thinking who could have made and given me that lily. I had been thinking of ways to try and figure out who gave it to me. I was trying to think of ways as finding people with similar hand writing, or of how many people knew how to make origami, but that would have taken forever for those to work. I looked to the paper flower resting on my bag behind me, and picked it up, once again examining all the detail and the card.

"Who's is that?" Akane asked, moving closer to me on the sit to get a closer look.  
>"It's mine," I said. "It's from my Kris Kringle."<br>"Woah! That's impressive," Midori said, snatching the flower from my hands. "And Kris Kringle only started today. Have any ideas on who it could be?"  
>"None," I said, snatching it back. "But it was really sweet of them to make me this. The thing is, I've been wondering who it could be, because this person knew that my favourite flower was a lily."<br>"It could have just been a coincidence that they made a lily," Midori said.  
>"Maybe..." I sighed. "But it says on the card "Many more to come", so I guess they would have to know what it was, wouldn't they?"<br>Midori shrugged. "I don't know. Just a guess really."  
>"I think it's sweet," Akane said, gazing up at the sky.<br>"Yeah," Midori said. "I mean who takes the time to actually make something for their Kris Kringle? Not many people if you ask me."  
>"Well, I guess so," I said, again looking at the paper flower in my hands.<br>"Maybe it's obvious who it is," Midori explained. "I mean when you think about it, how many people would know your favourite flower?"  
>"Could it be Tenma-kun?" Akane asked.<br>"Definitely not! Tenma's terrible at origami. Trust me I've seen it," I laughed.  
>"Kariya?" Midori asked.<br>"I don't think so. He couldn't be bothered to make something by hand," I replied.  
>"Shinsuke-kun?"<br>"I have him for Kris Kringle. What are the chances of us having each other?" I explained.

The three of us sat there, thinking of other boys in my class who couldn't have given me the flower.  
>"What about Tsurugi?" Midori mentioned.<br>"Tsurugi?" I said. I gripped the flower harder as I heard his name. "No... no it... it couldn't be him. He's not even in the same class as me," I said quickly.  
>"Oh damn. Just thinking of Tsurugi-kun making you origami flowers is adorable. I can picture him having a sweet sensitive side," Akane squealed.<br>"Akane-san!" I complained loudly while blushing.  
>"Sorry, I was just thinking," Akane said, having her expression change from excited to upset.<br>"Woah, what's with you? You didn't have to snap at her," Midori complained.  
>"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to," I said.<br>"Midori, it's fine. I was just teasing you that's all," Akane said with a smile.  
>"Well it worked," I said laughing. The others started to laugh with me, making me feel better. "Sorry, I just got embarrassed."<br>"Embarrassed? How?" Midori asked. "And from what?"  
>"Wait... Were you embarrassed when we were talking about Tsurugi-kun?" Akane asked with a slight tone of stock.<br>"What?! No... No, I wasn't embarrassed," I said looking at my feet.  
>"Well I can tell you lying," Midori said. I shot her an annoyed look from her remark.<br>"Why are you giving me that look? I haven't even finished what I was saying," she snapped back. "I was saying that although you're lying, lets just leave the subject along. By the looks of it, you look like you're about to kill us with that look of yours," she said with a smirk. I was getting tired of the two of them teasing me so much, so I stood up and began walking away from the field, taking my flower with me.  
>"Hey! Where are you going?!" I heard Akane yell.<br>"For I walk around the school!" I shouted, not even turning around. Akane and Midori were left in shock and a slight amount on guilt in their chests.  
>"I feel bad," Akane said, looking down at her camera that was resting on her lap.<br>"Please," Midori sighed. "She's just stubborn. Besides, by the way she was acing I have a good feeling someone has a little crush on you know who."

XxxxxX

I had to get away for a bit. Akane and Midori were my friends, yet what they were saying was really starting to annoy me. I felt like my blood was boiling from embarrassment and angry and... Knowing they were right... It was true I may have had a little tiny crush on Tsurugi. I didn't know what I liked about him. Yet it made me angry knowing they Akane and Midori had figured it out so quickly. I mean, was it that obvious that I had a crush? And if it was... Did Tsurugi see through me and figure it out too?  
>I was starting to panic a bit, so I decided to go to my favourite place in the school. It was the old school club room. But I proffered to sit under the tree that was next to the club room. All my emotions just vanished when I sat there alone.<br>I made it to the club room and sat in my usual spot, resting my back against the wall of the club room. I closed my eyes as I felt the cold breeze blow past me. I continued to sit there for about 10 minutes before opening my eyes again with a sigh. I felt bad for what I said to Akane and Modori. They were only having some fun, and I had to go and ruin it. I felt I should apologise, and stood back up. Before I started heading back to the field, I looked up to the leaves of the tree, with the sun beaming through. I smiled, feeling less frustrated and embarrassed. My eyes slowly skimmed down the tree when I noticed something... Odd. Something was hanging from the lowest branch on the tree, moving with the wind. I walked over and gasped, shocked to see what it was. A... A flower... A paper flower... An origami lily. I noticed it was tied to the branch when I reached out to take it. I held it up and twirled it around with my fingers before holding the other I was given earlier that day. They were exactly the same... Same length, colour, everything. After staring at the two flowers, I noticed the newest one I found had a card attached to it too. It read "Aoi", and that was it. Although extremely flattering, I was starting to feel a bit weird. How did they know I would find it they left it here? And was this what they meant by "more to come"?

XxxxxX

Who was it? I had no idea who my Kris Kringle could have been. From that day on, I kept finding and receiving the perfect made white origami lilies. I found them in my shoe locker, on my desk, I even found one in my pencil case. How it got there? I don't really know. Another thing about this was all of these flower I was finding didn't have cards on them like the first two I had found. They were placed in places that I only really I could find them. Like in science, when ever we're using test tubes, I always get one from the very end of the long rack that they were all on. And the other day, I found another perfect origami lily resting in that test tube. And at lunch a few days ago, I went into the school library to get the next book in this series I was reading, and when I pulled the next book out of the shelf, a white lily was closed in between the pages of the book, with the petals sticking out the top of the book. I was lost, and getting confused. How did this person know where to put all of these? It was really staying to freak me out. But I always got a surprise when I found on. It was... A nice way to really help me have fun during the day.

XxxxxX

"46... 47... 48... 49..."  
>"Aoi, what are you doing?" Tenma asked looking over my shoulder.<br>"Oh hey Tenma. I'm just counting," I said looking at the 49 origami white lilies on my desk. I couldn't hold them separately now, so I tied them altogether to make a bouquet. I rested my cheek against my hand and sighed. It's been three days since I received my last lily. I don't know why who ever was giving me these flowers stopped, but today was the day we exchanged presents to our Kris Kringles, so I could finally know who this mysterious flower given person was. When out teacher came into the class room, we began moving the desks back and we all sat in a large circle. The one at a time, gave our gifts to our Kris Kringles. I gave my present to Shinsuke, which was a large box or cookies with the pattern of a soccer ball on them, which he loved and ate half of the box in a blink of an eye. But when I came to my turn to receive my gift, no one stood up or spoke, and no one knew who had me for their Kris Kringle. My heart sank as we moved the desks back to their original positions and continued in with class. I wasn't upset that I didn't get anything, I was heart broken that I didn't get to find out who had given me the origami lilies.

The rest of the day felt worthless to me. Occasionally I was hoping to finding something like I did with the lilies, but nothing. When the end of day bell went, I couldn't wait to just go home. As I closer my locker after grabbing my bag and the bouquet or paper flowers, I felt a tap on the shoulder.  
>"Aoi? Are you alright?" I know it was Tenma. I didn't really feel like talking. I just wanted to be along to a bit.<br>"I'm fine," I said still facing my locker.  
>"Hey," Tenma gasped. "Did you know this was here?" I turned and found Tenma holding paper lily.<br>"Where did you get that?!" I said in shock.  
>"It was attached to the back of your shirt. I just saw it then," Tenma said giving me the flower. I held it next to the bouquet in my other hand. An exact match. And like the first two lilies, there was a card attached to the stem, saying "After school, at the soccer field by the river. I'll be waiting - KK".<br>I sprinted down the hall to the stairs and out of the main building, leaving Tenma, and headed to the soccer field near the river. I had to know who this person was. I had to...

XxxxxX

When I made it to the soccer field, there was no one there. Panting with a red face from running the entire way there, I looked around, trying to find anyone. But no one... This must have been a funny joke to someone. I sighed in disappointment. I wanted to cry, but that would just be silly. But I couldn't help it when my eyes started to water.  
>"Aoi?"<br>I turned my head slowly, and saw Tsurugi, holding... A bouquet of real white lilies. I was frozen completely from shock.  
>"Ts...Tsurugi...?" I tried to speak but I couldn't think of anything to say. Was... Was he the one...? "Tsurugi... What are... You doing here...?"<br>"Well I told you I'd meet you here didn't I?" He said walking towards me, before handing me the flowers. "Here."  
>"But... But how did you..."<br>"Well, because I wasn't in your class, I wasn't able to give you these earlier today. Plus I wanted to give them to you privately," Tsurugi explained, surprisingly sounding and looking quite embarrassed.  
>"But how... Did you choose... Me as you Kris Kringle when... When we're not in the same class?"<br>"I asked Tenma to swap with me," he said. "And I also asked what your favourite flower was, so don't think I was shaking you or anything. And I know the flowers aren't really Christmasy, but I wanted to get you something personal."

I still felt like crying, but from happiness. I never thought Tsurugi would do something so sweet and thoughtful for anyone. Maybe I know deep down he was like this, and that's what made my start to like him.  
>"And..." He continued. "And I... Also needed a reason to speak to you in person... And to tell you that..."<br>"I like you..." I said firmly. I wanted to tell him now, so I thought why not just say it? "I like you Tsurugi, I really do. And it's not because of the flowers. I've liked you for some time now and, these flower and the thought you out into all of this makes me like you even more." I looked down, smiling to myself. "So... Thank you. You've really made my happy."  
>I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, with Tsurugi wrapping his arms around me. It was so warm, and I felt safe. I returned the hug with a tight squeeze.<br>"I like you too... Aoi," I heard him whisper. "And you beat me into saying it first."  
>"Yeah, you're too slow," I said, making us both laugh.<br>"How about I walk you home?" Tsurugi said after we separated from the hug.  
>"That would be really sweet. Thank you," I said with a smile. "But first can I borrow you're scarf? I'm feeling a bit cold."<br>"Sure," he said with a chuckle, before unwrapping the scarf from around his neck and placing it on my shoulders. "Oh, and I have one more thing I want to give you," he said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I said excitedly. He smirked, and grabbed the ends of the scarf around my neck, and gently tugged me towards him in a kiss. Ok one, this was embarrassing because he was my first kiss. And two, we were standing on the path on the side of a main road! Good thing no cars were there. And even though I was in shock, I started to drown in... Well love really. I honestly felt like I can't feel this way towards any one else in my life, even if I tried. And I'm only 13. He pulled away after a minute or two.  
>"Come on," he said, taking the two bouquets of flower from me and taking my hand, as we began walking home together.<p>

**I know it's late but MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! Hope you all had or are having a good holiday. I know I said I would update and post more frequently, but I went to the beach with a friend for a bit, and there was no wifi :( so I couldn't do anything. But I'm back now YAY. I'll be working on Simply Jealous for Friday or a bit after cause that's ENGOU DAY (which I think should be a world wide holiday, but that's just my opinion) and I wanted to do something else but I ran out of time, so I'm just working on that for Friday. Plus I'm also working on like three requests at was so... Not sure when the next whatever will be up but something else should be up by at least the end of the month (I hope) so until then SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D**


End file.
